callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Semi-automatic rifle
, a semi-automatic rifle of World War II in Call of Duty: World at War]] A Semi-automatic rifle is a rifle that fires one round each time the trigger is pulled. During World War II, Germany and the Soviet Union deployed semi-automatic rifles in limited scales, while the United States deployed the semi-automatic M1 Garand as their main service rifle. Semi-automatic rifles are generally used where accuracy is important for taking out targets rather than rapid firing and giving away one's position. Selective fire modes often include semi-automatic fire. The semi-automatic function is also a feature on battle rifles, and some sniper rifles. Generally, semi-automatic rifles have high power, but a low fire rate, in comparison to other weapons. Some people have built controllers which push the fire button much quicker than a human could, achieving deadly, though morally questionable, results (commonly called "mods"). Before using a semi-automatic weapon, one should take into consideration whether it has a Firecap or not. A firecap determines its maximum rate of fire. In the first games, from Call of Duty to Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, semi-automatic rifles have their own weapon class. This is not the case in any following games starting from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where semi-automatic rifles do appear, but are classed with other fully-auto/burst assault rifles and sniper rifles. List of Semi-Automatic Rifles Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive M1 Garand menu icon CoD1.png|M1 Garand M1A1 Carbine menu icon CoD1.png|M1A1 Carbine SVT-40 menu icon UO.png|SVT-40 (UO only) Gewehr 43 menu icon UO.png|Gewehr 43 (UO only) PTRS-41 third person CoD.png|PTRS-41 (mounted; CoD only) Call of Duty: Finest Hour *M1 Garand *Gewehr 43 Call of Duty 2 M1 Garand pickup CoD2.png|M1 Garand M1A1 Carbine menu icon CoD2.png|M1 Carbine SVT-40 HUD CoD2.png|SVT-40 Gewehr 43 menu icon CoD2.png|Gewehr 43 Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *M1 Garand *M1 Carbine *Gewehr 43 Call of Duty 3 M1 Garand CoD3.png|M1 Garand Gewehr 43 CoD3.png|Gewehr 43 (Campaign only) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare G3 menu icon CoD4.png|G3 M14 menu icon CoD4.png|M14 M21 menu icon CoD4.png|M21 Barrett .50 menu icon CoD4.png|Barret .50cal Dragunov menu icon CoD4.png|Dragunov Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS) Dragunov third person MWDS.png|Dragunov Call of Duty: World at War M1 Garand menu icon WaW.png|M1 Garand SVT-40 menu icon WaW.png|SVT-40 M1A1 Carbine menu icon WaW.png|M1A1 Carbine Gewehr 43 menu icon WaW.png|Gewehr 43 PTRS-41 menu icon WaW.png|PTRS-41 Call of Duty: World at War (DS) *M1 Garand *SVT-40 *Walther G41 Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 FAL menu icon MW2.png|FAL Barrett .50 menu icon MW2.png|Barret .50cal WA2000 menu icon MW2.png|WA2000 M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR Dragunov menu icon CoD4.png|Dragunov (Campaign and Special Ops only) Call of Duty: Black Ops M14 menu icon BO.png|M14 FAL Menu BO.png|FN FAL WA2000 menu icon BO.png|WA2000 Dragunov Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Dragunov PSG1 menu icon BO.png|PSG1 Gewehr 43 menu icon WaW.png|Gewehr 43 (Original Zombies Maps only) M1 Garand menu icon WaW.png|M1 Garand (Original Zombies Maps only) M1A1 Carbine menu icon WaW.png|M1 Carbine (Original Zombies Maps only) Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) *M14 *SKS *Dragunov Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Barrett .50cal 3rd person MW2.PNG|Barrett .50cal Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Mk14 menu icon MW3.png|MK14 Barrett .50cal Create-a-Class MW3.png|Barrett .50cal Dragunov Create-a-Class MW3.png|Dragunov AS50 menu icon MW3.png|AS50 RSASS Menu Icon MW3.png|RSASS M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR (Campaign only) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance M14 mw3ds icon.png|M14 SKS ICON MW3DS.png|Simonov SKS Call of Duty: Black Ops II SMR Menu Icon BOII.png|SMR FAL OSW Menu Icon BOII.png|FAL OSW SVU-AS Menu Icon BOII.png|SVU-AS XPR-50 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|XPR-50 M14 menu icon BOII.png|M14 (Zombies only) FAL menu icon BOII.png|FAL (Campaign and Zombies only) Dragunov menu icon BOII.png|Dragunov (Campaign only) Barrett M82A1 menu icon BOII.png|Barrett M82A1 (Campaign and Zombies only) Storm PSR Menu Icon BOII.png|Storm PSR (Campaign only) Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified M14 menu icon BO.png|M14 Dragunov Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Dragunov Call of Duty Online FA7.62-L menu icon CoDO.png|FA7.62-L Hallucination model CoDO.png|Hallucination Justice menu icon CoDO.png|Justice (can switch to semi-auto DMR mode) M1 Garand menu icon CoDO.png|M1 Garand MK14 menu icon CoDO.png|MK14 MR23 menu icon CoDO.png|MR23 AS50 menu icon CoDO.png|Arctic .50 BMG M21 EBR menu icon CoDO.png|M21 EBR SVU model CoDO.png|OTs-03 Type85 Evolution menu icon CoDO.png|Type85 Evolution WA2000 menu icon CoDO.png|Walther 2000 Call of Duty: Ghosts MR-28 Menu Icon CoDG.png|MR-28 MK14 EBR Menu Icon CoDG.png|MK14 EBR IA-2 Menu Icon CoDG.png|IA-2 SVU model CoDG.png|SVU Lynx model CoDG.png|Lynx VKS model CoDG.png|VKS MaverickA2 CoDG.png|Maverick-A2 (Onslaught DLC) SC-2010 model CoDG.png|SC-2010 (Only the Extinction version is semi-auto by default) Remote Sniper side view CoDG.png|Remote Sniper (Campaign; mounted only) *Additionally, assault rifles can be equipped with the Semi-Automatic attachment in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare MK14 menu icon AW.png|MK14 M1 Garand menu icon AW.png|M1 Garand (added via update) Lynx menu icon AW.png|Lynx NA-45 menu icon AW.png|NA-45 Atlas 20mm menu icon AW.png|Atlas 20mm SVO menu icon AW.png|SVO (added via update) MORS menu icon AW.png|MORS (only the version found in the campaign mission "Crash") Call of Duty: Black Ops III Sheiva Gunsmith model BO3.png|Sheiva MX Garand Gunsmith model BO3.png|MX Garand (added via update) M14 Gunsmith model BO3.png|M14 (added via update) Drakon Gunsmith model BO3.png|Drakon DBSR-50 Gunsmith model BO3.png|DBSR-50 (added via update; used in semi-auto before being bolt cycled) XPR-50 Gunsmith model BO3.png|XPR-50 (added via update) Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Volk Model IW.png|Volk (Goliath variant in MP/ZM, Marksman upgrade in campaign) G-Rail Model IW.png|G-Rail (added via update) M1 menu icon IW.png|M1 EBR-800 menu icon IW.png|EBR-800 DMR-1 menu icon IW.png|DMR-1 KBS Longbow menu icon IW.png|KBS Longbow (only the version used via hacked C6's in campaign) Trek-50 Ranger model IW.png|Trek-50 (Ranger variant; added via update) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered G3 Model MWR.png|G3 M14 Menu Icon MWR.png|M14 M21 Model MWR.png|M21 Dragunov Model MWR.png|Dragunov Barrett .50cal Model MWR.png|Barrett .50cal D-25S Model MWR.png|D-25S (added via update) Call of Duty: WWII M1 Garand menu icon WWII.png|M1 Garand M1A1 Carbine menu icon WWII.png|M1A1 Carbine SVT-40 menu icon WWII.png|SVT-40 Gewehr 43 Model WWII.png|Gewehr 43 (Winter Siege update) Type 5 Model WWII.png|Type 5 (Blitzkrieg update) Karabin menu icon WWII.png|Karabin PTRS-41 Model WWII.jpg|PTRS-41 (Attack of the Undead update) Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Auger DMR menu icon BO4.png|Auger DMR SDM menu icon BO4.png|SDM Vendetta menu icon BO4.png|Vendetta (Days of Summer update) Call of Duty: Mobile AS50 model CoDMobile.png|Arctic.50 M21 EBR model CoDMobile.png|M21 EBR XPR-50 model CoDMobile.png|XPR-50 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare FAL menu icon MW.png|FAL EBR-14 Gunsmith Preview MW.png|EBR-14 Dragunov Gunsmith Preview MW.png|Dragunov *Additionally, full-auto/burst-firing assault rifles can be switched to semi-automatic mode when desired. Category:Weapon Types